


When Spring Comes

by asaraver



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaraver/pseuds/asaraver
Summary: winter is finishing up, a huldrekall and a siren agree to an arrangement





	When Spring Comes

The air was chilled; Winter was dying down by each passing day now that Spring was just around the corner. The huldrekall was wandering around the forest, looking around at all the naked trees that had shed their leaves earlier that season before quickly focusing his sight back to the front of him. In the distance there was the lake he frequented - although it's been awhile since he had last been to this particular lake. Every winter it would freeze over with such thick ice that was practically impossible to get through, even with sharp claws that helped him hunt for game during the rough seasons. But no matter how rough those seasons were, they were nothing compared to how hard the ice was during the coldest months of the year. 

He leaped over to the edge of the water, examining it closely as a small smile formed upon his face; you could faintly see under it - it was finally thinning up. He tapped the ice with his claw; which didn't do much except scratch the surface but it did feel a lot weaker than it did when the weather was at it's worst. He was sure he could stand on it and it would be okay, as long as he didn't try to jump around on it, it shouldn't break underneath his weight. 

Quickly he crawled onto the top of the frozen lake, his eyes narrowing as he looked around through the ice, watching out for anything that was moving around underneath. He seemed focus on looking for something in particular. 

For a split second his smile grew slightly wider, slamming a hand down into the ice below him, the ice cracking and collapsing from the force, creating a shoddy hole as the cracks continued to run along for a short time after the fact. He quickly pulled his hand back out, dragging a creature out of the water and lifting it up into the air as it struggled around in his grasp - confused. 

"H-Hey!!! What's the big idea!?" it cried as it looked over at it's captor. It's struggling around quickly stopped once they had recognized who was holding them up in the air as if like a bear catching a salmon out of a raging river. A smile immediately showing up on their face before it reached out towards him. "Huldrekall!" - the other creature smiling happily back once he was recognized. "Siren!" He said as he let go of him, the scaled creature throwing himself into Huldrekall's torso to wrap him up into a hug. The cold water that remained on him not bothering Huldrekall in the least as he wrapped his arms around the smaller creature in response. 

Siren kept close to him for a moment or two before looking up at him with a bit of a bewildered face. "Winter isn't over yet? Why are you back?" He questioned, pulling away from the hug by a little bit. Huldrekall kept his hands on Siren, still smiling happily. "The snow is starting to melt and things are getting a lil warmer! So... I thought I'd come and see if the ice was thin enough to break through..." Huldrekall lowered his eyelids. "And as you can see, it is." He leaned closer and gave the fish creature a small peck. "I missed you so much.... And I got a little impatient...” 

Both were soon settled down on the nearby rocks - the ones Siren will usually perch on when he wasn't in the water. Huldrekall was sitting as close as he could, looking as happy as ever to be in Siren's presence again after such a long winter season. His hand stroking against the others gently. 

—— 

They relaxed in the silence for a moment before Siren looked at him with curiosity, it’s been several months since the last time they were able to talk, “So.... How was hunting?” Siren asked as he cocked his head, awaiting Huldrekall’s response. Huldrekall remained quiet for a bit longer, contemplating. 

“Hunting was good! But... I do have something... different, that I wish to ask of you.” Huldrekall moved closer to him, wearing the same gentle and soft look he always wore. Siren a bit taken back, wondering what he could possibly want to ask. “Yes?” 

“How would you feel about giving each other names?” He finally asked, even looking a little excited as he did. 

“Huh?” Siren furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the proposal. Why? They didn’t need names. Huldrekall kept to himself even during his times in the human village and Siren himself only led ships to disaster, he didnt call them to bond with them or anything of the sort. So? Why? 

“Um.... I mean, having names is pretty pointless for us, so I feel thats just something we can drop.” Siren scoffed the idea off almost immediately. 

“Well. Hear me out.” Huldrekall retorted, his face remaining its gentle expression. “Everyone in the human village has one... And, if ai gave you a name.. You can consider it to be a gift...!” He continued, stroking Siren’s hand a little more. 

“Physical gifts... They can get broken....” 

As Huldrekall said this he reached up, snapping one of the necklaces he was wearing, causing the bones to fall off the string and scatter on the ground. 

“Lost.” 

He grabbed one of his bracelets and chucked it into the forrested area. Simulating as if he had lost it during a hunt.

“Stolen.” 

He smirked as he reaches into his pocket with his other hand, taking out a ring that belonged to Siren who thought he lost ages ago, sliding it onto one of his fingers before grabbing his hands into his own.

“But a name? They cant take that... You can’t lose it... Something that doesnt have a physical attribute... It remains yours! And if I give you a name? Imagine that was a sign that you’re mine forever.” 

Siren stared at him, a little in awe at him breaking and throwing the jewelry he had spent hard work on, the ring he somehow stole from him? His eyes grew bit by bit as he continued to think about it. A gift given to him by Huldrekall that held so much importance? Something that couldnt be touched or lost, something that would always be with him to remind him of Huldrekall and something for Huldrekall to remember him and know they’ll always be together. 

“Y..... Thats a great idea!!!!” Siren smiled happily, unable to contain himself the more and more he thought about it. His face flushing red as he was getting flustered just at the aspect of doing something so special with Huldrekall. 

“What kind of name are you thinking for me?” 

Huldrekall smiled happily. 

“Tellin.”

It was almost as if he had already planned this name out; knowing he would be able to convince Siren to go along with this idea of his. 

“And how about me, dear?” 

Siren put on a thinking face, glancing towards the icy water he was in earlier before he slowly looked back over at him.

“Ivarr.”

Huldrekall nodded his head firmly. “Alright, Tellin... You may now start calling me Ivarr.” 

Tellin shivered from anticipation, his heart now racing just at the way Ivarr had called him by his new name. “Of course.... Ivarr.” 

Ivarr couldnt help himself but shake in giddiness, leaning forward and capturing Tellin into a deep kiss, pulling away after a second, whispering, 

“I love you, Tellin.”   
“I love you too, Ivarr.”


End file.
